


Good Girls Get Rewards

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Daddy!Kink, Destiel - Freeform, Dom!Cas, Edging/Orgasm Denial, F/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Oral, Slightly dom!Dean, Threesome, Voyeurism, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fem!Reader version of this request -> Male!Reader, Castiel and Dean have just been on a rough 3-day hunt, whilst Sam rested in the Bunker due to injuries from the last hunt. After proposing a movie night, it turns into a threesome after Castiel and Dean start touching and arousing the reader to make them horny. Dom!Castiel, Dom!Dean and tons of stuff like orgasm denial, Daddy!Kink and Sub!Male!Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girls Get Rewards

Warnings: Language, minor argument, smut, threesome, roughish sex, Daddy!kink, dom!Cas, slightly dom!Dean, sub!Reader, voyeurism, edging/orgasm denial, masturbation, anal, oral, Destiel

Fic:

“Well that was awful,” you say, plopping down onto one of the cheap queen sized motel beds. The springs squeak as you bounce from the force of the fall.

“Yeah, it was,” Dean says angrily, “Maybe if you’d listen once in a while, things would go smoother.”

“Me?” you question, “What about Cas? He wasn’t even in the right place half of the time.”

“Don’t blame your mistakes on me,” Cas tells you, “You could’ve gotten yourself killed.”

“Well I didn’t,” you protest. Sure, maybe you did some stupid crap on this last hunt, but you’d all come out of it in one piece. The one bit of solace you had was that Sam wasn’t here to judge you too.

“That’s not the point,” Dean says, “You’re newer to this than Cas and I are. When we tell you to do something, you need to do it.”

“Yeah, next time,” you grumble. You grab the remote off the nightstand and flick on the TV, changing channels until you find something acceptable to watch.

Cas and Dean sit on the free bed, whispering to each other. You try to make out what they’re saying, but the TV drowns them out. You roll your eyes and return your attention to the TV.

A soft moan catches your attention and when you look over to Cas and Dean, their arms are wrapped around each other, hands laced in each other’s hair. Their lips move against one another’s and you watch as they deepen the kiss. You lick and bite your own lips as you watch them push the clothing from each other’s bodies. Your stomach twists and you can feel your panties starting to get wet. The bastards knew you were watching and they knew what they were doing to you.

At this point, the TV is completely forgotten. You move from the bed you’re lying on and crawl onto Cas and Dean’s bed. Both of them completely ignore you and you twist your fingers into their hair, trying to get their attention. You groan in frustration and finally catch Dean’s attention. “Lay on the bed,” Dean commands you. You groan as you trail your fingers down their bare arms.

“So it’s one of those nights,” you surmise as you grumpily lie back on the bed.

“It is Baby Girl,” Cas tells you. You watch as Dean reaches down and undoes Cas’ belt, pulling it through its loops before tossing it to the side. Dean undoes Cas’ pants and pushes his hand into Cas’ boxers. Cas grunts and his hips buck forward as Dean’s hand wraps around his cock. Dean’s own cock strains against his jeans. Fuck, all you wanted to do was touch them, kiss them, let them have their way with you. “Don’t you dare move,” Cas growls when he sees you pushing yourself up from the bed.

Dean pushes Cas’ pants and boxers down, just far enough for his hard cock to spring free. You so badly wanted to be involved and you knew they were punishing you.

“That’s right,” Cas says, reading your mind, “We are punishing you. Hopefully you’ll learn your lesson.”

“I’m sorry Daddy,” you say, knowing that Cas liked it when you called him that.

“Nice try Y/N,” Dean mumbles. His lips leave a trail down Cas’ body as his hand continues stroking Cas’ shaft.

“You can apologize all you like Baby Girl, but you’re not getting what you want until you learn your lesson,” Cas says, “You can join us when you learn to take instructions.”

“Daddy please,” you groan, your panties soaked. Cas groans as Dean’s lips wrap around his swollen tip.

“You stay right there Baby Girl,” Cas grunts, “Watch Dean suck my cock.” Dean’s eyes flick up to meet Cas’ as Dean takes more of Cas’ length into his mouth. You shift on the bed and cup your sex through your pants as you watch Dean take Cas all the way into his mouth.

You keep rubbing yourself through your pants, imagining all the things you wanted to do to them, all the things you wanted them to do you. Dean’s cock buried in your pussy, Cas’ buried in your ass, even their fingers exploring your body; anything would be better than being banished to the other end of the bed, watching Dean give Cas a blow job. Even the sounds they were making were making your pussy ache. The obscene sucking noises made by Dean and the grunts and groans leaving Cas’ lips as he thrusts his hips forward fucking Dean’s mouth, even the creak of the cheap bed, everything made you want to throw yourself forward and join them.

“I can hear your thoughts Baby Girl,” Cas grunts, his hands wrap into Dean’s hair and tug, encouraging Dean to move faster, “I want you to touch yourself.” You take this as a command and quickly undo your pants, pushing them and your panties down just far enough for you to easily slide your fingers along your pussy lips. A smirk spreads across Cas’ face as he watches you tease your dripping folds. “Go ahead and slide a finger into yourself Baby Girl,” Cas tells you, “But don’t you dare cum, do you understand?”

“Yes Daddy,” you moan, pushing a finger into yourself slowly. You give yourself just enough friction to keep yourself satisfied, but not enough to make you cum, you knew there’d be consequences if you disobeyed Cas’ order.

“Good girl,” Cas praises. You watch as Dean swirls his tongue around Cas’ tip before engulfing Cas’ cock in his mouth again. Your body tenses and you can feel your orgasm mounting. In order to hold it back, you pull your hand away from yourself, allowing yourself to come back from the edge of orgasm. “That’s it,” Cas says, “Keep edging yourself just like that.” You do as asked and start finger fucking yourself again. Words of praise for Dean escape Cas’ lips and Cas’ head tips back from the pleasure. What you wouldn’t give to feel them touching you right now.

Dean groans around Cas’ length, making an unholy moan escape Cas’ lips. “Fuck,” you whisper under your breath, growing close to climax again.

“Here,” Cas grunts, waving his hand towards you. A bottle of lube appears beside you and Cas encourages you to use it. “Work yourself open,” Cas instructs, “And remember not to let yourself cum.” You swallow hard and nod before you pick up the bottle of lube, squeezing some onto your fingers, giving yourself a moment to come down from your almost high before you start touching yourself again.

You rub your slick fingers around your tight hole, moaning as you fuck yourself with your other hand. A moan escapes your lips as you slide a finger into your ass and then a second. You swirl and scissor them, working yourself open for what you knew what was to come.

Dean’s hands move up to grip Cas’ hips, encouraging Cas to cum. You watch the two of them as you slide a third finger into yourself. Cas’ head is tipped back in ecstasy, his eyes shut tight and his lips parted. His hips move frantically, chasing his orgasm and Dean lets Cas use him. You can feel yourself growing close to orgasm yet again as you listen to the sounds spilling from Cas’ lips.

“Yes,” Cas grunts, “Fuck, Dean, yes, oh fuck!” His body tenses and his cock pulses as he spills himself into Dean’s mouth. Dean swallows everything Cas has to give him, licking Cas clean before pulling off him with a ‘pop.’ You work yourself back from the edge of orgasm again and both sets of eyes turn towards you. Their eyes are dark with lust and you swallow hard.

Cas waves his hand, making your clothing disappear. “Get on your knees, now,” Dean demands. You do as he asks and move to your knees.

“Come here Baby Girl,” Cas commands and you move towards them. Dean positions himself behind you, Cas in front. “Have you learned your lesson?” Cas asks.

“Yes Daddy,” you gulp.

“Good,” Dean growls, grinding his hard, jean covered cock against your ass, “Gonna do everything we tell you aren’t you?”

“Yes, Dean, please,” you moan, grinding back against him.

Cas cups your sex and begins rubbing gently. “I think you should hurry up Dean, I’m not sure if Y/N can last much longer.” Dean reaches over and grabs the bottle of lube before unbuckling his belt and pushing his pants and boxers down. He squeezes a generous amount of lube onto his thick cock before stroking himself.

“I’m gonna fuck you hard, you want that?” Dean growls, his teeth grazing the skin of your neck.

“Yes, please,” you moan.

“That’s it,” Cas groans, “Beg for Dean’s big thick cock in that tight ass of yours.”

“Please,” you plead, “I need you Dean, need you to fuck me.” Dean smirks against your shoulder as he rubs the tip of his cock around your tight hole. Cas kisses your other shoulder, his lips moving lower and lower on your body. You reach behind you and wrap your hand in Dean’s hair while you reach your other hand down, twisting it into Cas’. Dean takes your hips in his hands as he lines himself up with your entrance.

“Fuck you’re tight,” Dean groans as he pushes into you, inch by glorious inch. Your walls stretch to accommodate his size and the slight burn you feel slowly turns to pleasure. “That’s it Y/N,” Dean grunts, “Take my cock.“ Cas praises you for being such a ‘good little girl’ as his lips move lower and lower on your body. Dean pulls back and thrusts forward, hard. You cry out and your head falls back against Dean’s shoulder. “Yeah, you like that don’t you?” Dean asks as he sets a brutal pace, his belt buckle clinking as he thrusts.

You groan loudly as Cas wraps his lips around your clit, his tongue flicking the sensitive bundle of nerves. The way Dean fucks you forces closer to wet warmth of Cas’ mouth. Cas pushes two fingers deep inside of you as he draws your clit out between his lips, sucking hard. “Don’t you dare cum until Dean does, do you understand?” Cas asks.

“Yes Daddy, I understand,” you moan loudly, gasping as Dean’s cock slams into you. Dean’s fingers dig into your hips as he fucks you wildly, his cock throbbing and twitching inside you. Cas pulls his fingers from you and licks a stripe up the length of your pussy before swirling his tongue around your clit and taking it back into his mouth. He slides three fingers back into you and pumps in and out of you in time with Dean’s thrusts, sending you higher and higher. “Oh fuck,” you groan, your hands fisting in their hair. Cas takes your clit between his lips and moans against you, sending vibrations straight to your core. His fingers curl inside you and hit your g-spot perfectly. “Shit,” you moan as your body shudders, it’s all you can do to hold back your orgasm.

Your walls tighten around Cas’ fingers and you beg for them to let you cum. “Just hold on,” Dean instructs, “You’re so good, take my cock so well. I’m close. Fuck, gonna make me cum aren’t you?”

“Yes, Dean, please,” you beg. You knew Cas wouldn’t allow you to cum until Dean did. “I need to feel you cum,” you tell Dean, making him groan as his cock throbs inside you. Dean’s teeth graze your shoulder before he bites down. His thrusts become erratic and an animalistic sound escapes his throat. “Fuck, Dean,” you moan, your orgasm dangerously close. Cas’ tongue swirls around your clit again before he curls his fingers hard against your g-spot. The way he pumps his fingers in and out of you make it hard to hold back your orgasm. 

“Yes, Y/N, fuck, fuCK, FUCK!” Dean shouts. He grunts loudly as his cock pulses and he spills himself deep inside you. His muscles tense and his fingertips press hard into the skin of your hips. “Damn, that’s good,” Dean groans, his lips moving against your shoulder.

“Oh shit, Cas, Dean!” you cry out as they finally let you meet your end. Your body shudders as your orgasm hits you, your walls squeezing Dean’s cock and Cas’ fingers. Cas groans at the taste of you and laps up everything you have to give him.

“So good for us,” Dean praises as he pulls himself from you. His hands leave your hips and he cups your cheek, turning you to face him. Dean’s lips capture yours as Cas licks you clean and begins kissing his way back up your body.

“Such a good little girl,” Cas mumbles against your skin, “Learned your lesson didn’t you?”

“Yes Daddy,” you mumble against Dean’s lips. Their hands slide over your body and your hands slide over theirs. It felt good to be sandwiched between them, their bodies so close to yours. Their hands and lips worship you, the reward making the punishment all the more bearable.

“Good girls get rewards,” Cas mumbles against your neck. From the way Cas and Dean touched you, you knew they weren’t done with you yet.


End file.
